The Hudmels
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Short stories of the Hudson-Hummel family. Mainly focuses on Burt, Carole, Kurt, and Finn; but also includes Finchel and Klaine ships and Blinn and Hummelberry friendships.


**I really resent RIB for not giving us more Hudmel family moments (especially Furt). Seriously- what is the point in marrying Burt and Carole if you're not going to give Furt any scenes?!**

**So, I'm posting it today 'cause it's Burt and Carole's fourth wedding anniversary (hey- if fans want the "Journey" premiere date to be Beth's date of birth, then November 23****rd**** [the date when Furt aired in 2010] shall be Burt and Carole's anniversary)! This is a series of oneshots (or two-shots) of the Hudmels from season 1 through the rest of the series. Actually, there is going to be an ending. I'm just not sure when to end it. Klaine's wedding, maybe?**

**I do not own Glee. It belongs to Fox.**

**This first one takes place a little before "Home".**

Ever since Burt's wife Elizabeth passed away, he's been in some sort of limbo. He hid it for Kurt's sake, of course, but the pain was still there. After a few years, he started looking again. He went on a few dates, but none seemed quite right.

Then, one evening at McKinley High, Kurt introduced his father to Carole Hudson. It was love at first sight. They hit it off right away. By the end of the night, Burt asked Carole out.

XXX

"Okay. How do I look?"

Burt put on a simple, nice, button-down shirt with black slacks and a black jacket. He turned around slowly for Kurt to see.

"Handsome and neat." Kurt smiled. "Ms. Hudson's gonna love you."

Burt smiled and nodded. He was glad Kurt was excited for him, but, he just had to get something straight. "Kurt, you do know that even if Carole and I get serious…she won't replace your mother."

"I know." Kurt replied honestly. "I don't expect her to. I just want you to be happy. I haven't seen you like this since before Mom died."

Burt pulled Kurt into a hug. "You gonna be okay while I'm gone?"

Kurt scoffed. "You mean for only…what- three hours? Gee, Dad, I don't know…"

"All right, quit being a smart aleck." Burt chuckled. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. "Lock the door behind me."

"Okay, have fun."

XXX

Carole hurried to put her makeup on and grabbed her purse and shawl. This wasn't the first date she's been on. She's had about four or five boyfriends over the last sixteen years. They either couldn't take her baggage in stride, or they didn't connect. Or they left her for younger, thinner, prettier women. Burt seemed…different somehow. He could definitely pull off the bald look. He was nice, funny, sweet, considerate…everything she could ever want in a man. Still…she can't be too careful. That's why she hadn't told Finn yet about going out with Burt. She had told him she was going out with a friend. Finn didn't ask questions. He just promised to finish his homework and lock all the doors and windows.

She heard a car pull up. "Finn, I'm going! I'll be back before midnight."

"Okay, Mom!" Finn called from his room just as the doorbell rang.

Carole took a deep breath, smiled, and opened the door. "Hey!"

"Hey. Wow, just when I thought you couldn't be more beautiful." Burt complimented.

Carole chuckled. "Well, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Burt blushed, and extended his arm. "Shall we?"

Carole locked the door and took his arm. "We shall."

XXX

Burt had reservations at Breadstix. They laughed and chatted. Carole knew that talking about your exes on the first date was a bad idea, but something told her it wouldn't be that big a deal.

"Okay, wait, wait…you ran down the street and you threw a milk carton at the guy?" Burt tried hard not to laugh.

"Hey, can you blame me? He left me for another girl!" Carole exclaimed.

Burt just smiled and shook his head. "Well, screw him. His loss, my gain."

Carole chuckled. "Thanks. So, what about you?"

"Hmm. Well, in high school, I had a girlfriend, but it turned out she was just using me to make her ex-boyfriend jealous; and in college, I had another girlfriend who cheated on me."

Carole gasped. "How can anyone hurt such a sweetheart like you?"

"Thanks." Burt smiled. "I could ask the same for you."

"So, how old is your son? Kurt, is it?" Carole asked.

"Sixteen."

"Do you have any other kids?" Carole asked.

"Nope. What about you? Is Finn an only child?"

Carole nodded. "My late husband Christopher actually died when Finn was just six months old. He was in Iraq a few years after Desert Storm."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Burt said with sympathy. He put his hand over hers. Carole held his hand. "My Elizabeth died when Kurt was eight years old just after Thanksgiving. Bone cancer."

"Yikes." Carole winced in sympathy. "It must have been hard for you. Raising Kurt all on your own."

"It wasn't that hard, really." Burt shrugged. "Kid's resilient. He grew up. He rarely complained, and just…you know, honestly, I think he took more care of me than I of him."

"How did he react to us going out?" Carole asked.

"He was totally fine with it." Burt assured her. "What'd Finn say?"

Carole hesitated. She hadn't told him yet, because she wanted to see how things went. "I haven't had a chance to tell him, yet, but I will."

"Okay. Are you afraid of how he'll react?" Burt asked.

"It's not that I'm afraid to. It's just…" Carole sighed and shook her head. "It's complicated."

Burt simply nodded. "Okay, well…no rush."

Carole smiled and nodded in understanding. "You know…the first time I met you, I felt something. Something I haven't in a long time."

"I know what you mean." Burt replied. "Would you like to go out again?"

"Sure!" Carole said enthusiastically. "You know, I can tell this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship."

**That's it for now. What do y'all think?**


End file.
